The present invention relates to rodent bait stations in general and rodent bait stations for consumer use in particular.
Rodenticides can be particularly effective in treating infestations of rodent pests. Bait stations provide an effective mechanism for isolating the rodenticide from children, dogs, other pets, domestic animals, and non-target wildlife. Because the bait associated with the rodenticide can be attractive to non-targeted species, it is desirable to limit access to the rodenticide to dogs, for example, which can devote extended time to gaining entry to a container. Bait stations should not only obstruct the physical entry of the non-targeted species into the station, but also make it difficult for a pet to gain access to the interior by chewing or gnawing on the station. The bait station should also limit the access of children to the bait within.